


Third Time's The Charm

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel getting angry, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Smut, dean being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a unique way of getting Castiel to come down from heaven to help the brothers. When the teasing becomes too much Castiel punishes Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post http://wantedspn.tumblr.com/post/75292803963/destielsails-euphemology-the-real-reason
> 
>  
> 
> This was very fun to write :)

It was a question from Sam that started all this mess. It wasn’t a difficult question, nothing mathematical or full of numbers and letters combined. Sam asked the simple question “Dean, why does Castiel only come when you call?” Dean shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich trying to stop the smirk that was playing on his lips. Dean knew exactly why Castiel always came when he called and he didn’t want Sam to know the secret. It was something he had accidentally discovered when he was alone in bed and horny. He was imagining the angel’s lips hot on his flesh and an almost silent moan escaped his lips. Not silent however to the ears of the angel who was standing in front of Dean with eyes blown wide and palm over his crotch. Since then Dean had used this as a tactic to get Castiel to help them out. Snapping back to reality Dean shrugged again when Sam shot him a confused look. “Well I tried calling him this morning and nothing happened. I think this case might be angel related and we need him Dean.” He nodded at his brothers words and put his food down. “Want me to try Sammy? Maybe he idunno doesn't have his ears on?” The younger Winchester puffed out a sigh and nodded and Dean sat down on the bed.

“Castiel get down here. We need you.” Dean said aloud, he opened on eye to see the room was empty and Sam was staring at him.

“ _Castiel I need you down here because I’m horny for you again. I want to give you the best blowjob you have had and suck you dry. I want to-“_

-“ Before Dean could finish Castiel appeared and he looked around the room at the two boys. His expression quickly changed from aroused to confused and Dean shot him a smile. “Hey Cas!” He said winking at his brother and Sam scowled. “Dean.” He said slightly rolling his eyes. “Okay what the hell! Cas you never come when I call. Did I do something? It’s really not effective if you only come for Dean!” Cas turned to Sam and Dean tried to hide his laughs. Little did his brother know Castiel did cum for Dean….often. “Hello Sam.” Castiel said and Dean noticed his ears were turning a slight pink.

The second time it happened Dean wanted to test to see if it would work again. The brothers were on another case in another state and Sam suggested they call Castiel for help. Dean did find it odd that the angel had not been down in a while. In fact the last time he was down was when Dean added some dirty to his prayer to get the angel to come to see the boys and help them out. Since then Castiel had been quite quiet and Dean felt a pang of worry in his gut. “Beings he likes you better call him.” Sam said throwing his arms up and let out a huff. “C’mon Sammy you have your own angel….Gabriel remember!” Dean said with a slight smirk tossing his brother a beer. “Dean, last time Gabriel came down he had us trapped in a TV show. And he’s not my angel!” Dean rolled his eyes and closed the file he was looking at. It was giving him a headache. “Well you have loads of angel’s to choose from. You can have your very own angel. You could have Anna, Balthazar, OH! You could have Lucifer!” Sam threw a pillow and Dean and said “No I’m good. I don’t want Satan as my angel.” Dean laughed and shot back with “Suit yourself.” He then closed his eyes and folded his hands and said. “Castiel angel of the lord can you get your feathery butt down here, you got Sam all butt hurt cause he doesn't have and angel.” When he opened his eyes Sam questioned “Isin’t that inappropriate to say to an angel…that your brother is Butt Hurt?” Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulders. As he began to think dirty thoughts about tying castiel to a bed and eating his hole out like it was a pussy the flutter of wings could he heard and Dean smirked "I’m here!” Castiel said facing Dean and sounding breathless. Dean shrugged with a smile and Castiel whipped around to see Sam sitting there pouting. “oh. Hello Sam.” Castiel said turning to Dean and frowning. “Hey Castiel we need your help.” The angel nodded and whispered to Dean “You’ll pay for this.” Dean choked back a laugh as he joined his brother and his angel.

The third time it happened Dean was starting to like this new way of calling Cas. He loved when Castiel came down all breathless and unable to tear his eyes away from Dean before realizing Sam was in the room and he had to act professional. It had been a month since he had called Castiel and added a sexual portion to his prayer. Castiel had begun to come when Dean and Sam both called, no sexy additions included. Dean did miss the ay the angel’s ears would turn slightly pink and how his tounge would dart out and lick his lips. They were sitting in the bunker and Sam was fisting his hair and trying to take notes on a Men of Letters note. It was in a strange language and even though Sam found a translator it was taking too long. Dean was across the table trying to translate another letter and he really wished he had a translator. “Bingo!” Dean shouted breaking the silence in the room. Sam looked up with a confused expression and his hair was a mess on top of his head. “Why don’t we call Castiel? He could translate the word of God I think he could take a crack at this.” Sam smiled and closed his book. “Good cause I have a headache, I’ll call.” Sam replied.

“Castiel we need you for a quick translation. Can you come down from heaven.” Dean looked around and the room was empty. “Hm” Sam mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried again. “Castiel we need you down here.” Dean turned in his seat to see nothing. Just the walls and sounds of the bunker. ‘That’s really odd.” Sam mumbled to himself. “I’ll try Sam. Who knows what he’s doing right now.” Dean stood up and thrust his arms out. “Castiel we request you to come down here. Yo Castiel get down here.” Dean heard snickers and opened his eyes to see Sam almost rolling off his chair in laughter. “something funny?” Dean snapped aware there was still no Castiel in sight. “You called him down with the word Yo?” Dean growled for his brother to shut up and he closed his eyes again. This time however he tried a different prayer.

“ _C’mon Castiel we can make up for some lost time, I’ll get Sam out of the way and we can light some candles I know you secretly like the romance part, then I’ll wear my special boxers you love so much”_

*Flutter Flutter*

“I’m here Dean but I want it now.” Castiel demanded slightly flustered. “You want what now…?” Sam asked cocking his head to the side at the two men. “The sex Sam. I want the sex.” He replied through gritted teeth shooting Dean dirty looks. Dean turned red and Sam nearly fell off his chair. “uh-you-what-excuseme” Sam stuttered looking at his brother. “You always promise sex Dean. I come down and no sex. It’s always a setup and a joke.” Castiel growled now standing over Dean. He had to admit it was really hot to see Castiel all fired up about this and he almost forgot his brother was in the room. “You have been tempting an angel of the lord with sex?” Sam cried out. Castiel turned around and Dean hung his head. “Yes Sam.” Castiel replied crisply. “He will do a normal prayer then add some thoughts to the end of it. Such as how he wanted to deep throat me and-“ “Don’t tell me! EW” Sam shouted pushing his chair back. Arousal shot through Dean’s veins as Castiel explained how Dean was praying. Something about the angel saying dirty words turned Dean on more than ever. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable and he wished Sam was gone so he could live out his prayers. “Cas…” Dean started but the angel stepped back and he stood up. “No. Dean you can find yourself another angel. This is not fair and I am done.” With that Castiel snapped his fingers and he was gone. “Cas? Castiel! Fuck.” Dean shouted to the nothingness. “Good one Dean. You cock blocked an angel so much he hates you and now we have no help.” Sam said getting up from his seat and moving to his bedroom.

It had been a week and Dean was beginning to worry. Cas had not come down for either of their prayers and they were on their own. Dean knew he had to make it up to Castiel somehow. The joke was only funny until Cas got hurt by it. Now it was a nightmare. “I’m going to the library tonight, don’t wait up.” Sam called as he closed the door and the familiar roar of the impala could be heard from inside. Dean then rushed around his room to get everything perfect. He lit three large candles and changed into his special boxers. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and laughed a little to himself. Since when had he ever been nervous about calling Castiel. He sighed and made sure everything looked perfect. He even found red sheets he put on his bed to up the romance a little. The room wasn’t the perfect sight of romance and Dean slumped his shoulders. The wall had a slight hole in it, the floor was freezing and just concrete, there was no sexy music or petals and he had dirty socks and clothes overflowing in the hamper. The room smelled like candles and musk and Dean ran his hands through his hair. It was no use. This was no way to treat his angel. He began to walk to the door to make himself some comfort food when he heard the familiar sound of wings. 

“You lived up to it huh?” Castiel said with a grin as he walked toward Dean. “You-I didn’t even…” Dean started and Castiel put a finger to his lips. “It was a slow day in heaven. I saw you preparing and thought I should come down.” Dean smiled and hugged his angel. Castiel nuzzled his head into Dean’s shoulders and mumbled how beautiful the room looked. Dean then pulled away and kissed Castiel. The kisses started off slow and sexual but soon turned into a heated battle of hands and tounge. Dean was sucking on Castiel’s tounge and small moans could be heard from both men as they stumbled toward the bed. Castiel took of Dean’s shirt in haste and began to kiss his shoulders as Dean moaned and ran his hands through Cas’ hair. “So perfect Dean.” He growled as he placed his hand in the mark on the hunters shoulder. ‘Mm Cas.” Dean moaned as he lifted his hips to try and get pressure on his throbbing erection. 

“No no, you’re still getting punished for you fake calls Winchester. You really think I was going to let that slide.” Castiel then smirked and took handcuffs out of his back pocket. Dean felt his dick twitch and his eyes rolled in the back of his head at the sight of Castiel twirling the shiny silver cuffs against his fingers. “Y-You got handcuffs?” Dean asked hardly able to form sentences as Cas handcuffed his hands to the bed and grinned. He then began to kiss down Dean’s body agonizingly slow causing Dean to moan in pleasure and frustration. “How do you think I felt having an erection around your brother because you couldn’t control your damn thoughts.” He mumbled darkly as he sucked a dark hicky into the hunters’ left hip bone.

Castiel made his way slowly down Dean’s body. He could feel the heat of his erection pressing hard into his jeans and he let out a groan when Castiel’s lips ghosted over the bulge. “Fuck Cas.” He growled as his tilted his head back in pleasure. Castiel smiled and snapped his fingers until both of them were stark naked. Dean shoved himself up to look at the angel grinning and slowly fisting Dean’s dick. “I never knew you could do that.” He cried as Castiel winked and began to press his tounge to the tip of Dean’s penis licking up the precum. The pleasure was like electricity and Dean couldn’t get enough. He felt every nerve in his body on fire and he thrust his hips up into Castiel’s wanting mouth. Everything about it was so dirty and raw it made Dean shiver. An angel of the lord was currently taking his cock and it was extremely overwhelming. Dean itched to reach out and card his hands through the angel’s hair but the handcuffs were keeping them in place.

“You know what? I was going to cum in your mouth but I’d prefer to cum in your ass.” He decided popping his mouth of Dean’s dick and reaching for lube. “Cas you know what it does to me when you talk like that.” Dean argued. The angel winked and shoved two fingers in without warning. “Ho-ly-Shit” Dean cried out loudly. Castiel began to thrust them quickly and his mouth came up and kissed Dean’s neck. “C’mon Dean. Your baby brother isn’t home. You can scream louder than that.” He then angled his fingers and hit Dean’s spot and his hips jutted on the bed and he almost blacked out from pleasure. “You like that baby?” Castiel asked as he nipped at the skin on Dean’s neck. His dick was so hard and twitching on his stomach and he was rutting up into Castiel’s stomach to get any friction he could. “I don’t ca-re if I’m not stretched enough damn Castiel get inside me.” The angel smiled and sucked a dark mark into Dean’s neck. 

Castiel lined up and the tip of his penis was testing Dean’s quivering hole. Dean’s wrists were stinging from the cuffs and his body had a thin sheen of sweat all over it. “Castiel stop teasing!” Dean growled as his chest was heaving up and down and he was forcing air into his lungs. Castiel looked up and without warning pushed himself fully in to Dean slick hole. Before he could moan Cas’ lips met his and they were soft and sweet and delicious. Dean struggled against the cuffs again and let out a huff when Castiel looked at his red wrists and laughed. He then thrust in and out slowly and hitting Dean’s prostate every time causing obscene moans to fall from both men’s lips. “I won’t fucking last!” Dean warned as he felt the familiar twisting in his stomach and the waves of pleasure crash through him. The angel sped up and really began to thrust. The sound of slapping skin filled the room and Dean swore he had never heard a better sound. “Cas...” Dean growled as his dick came untouched and all over his chest and face. He rode out the pleasure and soon felt Castiel twitch and empty himself inside Dean. The pleasure was so much that Dean was gripping his hands around the cuffs tightly. So tightly that they snapped from the headboard and fell onto his face with a hard smack. Dean observed that they broke in two pieces and he looked at Castiel who was laying on his stomach breathing heavily and eyeing the hunter.

“That.was.so.hot” Dean panted in-between breaths as Castiel cleaned them both off and snuggled close. “I tried to make it good for you Dean. Was it good?” He asked. Dean looked down at the angel and noticed his eyes were the bluest he had ever seen them. They were like a cloudless summer day. “Yes Castiel that was amazing. Your amazing.” Dean said as he carded his hands through the angel’s hair softy. Castiel looked so good like this. His hair was a dishevelled mess on his head and his ear was pressed to Dean’s heart. He knew first hand Castiel loved the sound of heartbeats. Often when they snuggled in bed Cas would lay so he could hear Dean’s soft heartbeat. “Where did you get the cuffs?” Dean asked breaking the comfortable silence. Castiel looked up and pressed a soft kiss to Dean. “I got them from a magic kit, not the best I guess.” Dean laughed and pulled Castiel in for another soft kiss. The light outside was dimming and the sky was lit up with oranges and pinks. The air around them was hot but comfortable and Dean never wanted to leave this bed. “Stay with me?” He asked. Castiel nodded and soon they felt asleep in a tangle of limbs and sweet dreams.


End file.
